chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
G36
The Knothole Armories G36 is a designation for both an ancient weapon used by military forces on Earth as well as a modern designation for what is essentially the same gun used by Mobian military personnel. The G36 was well known for its ubiquitous nature, lightweight design, and all around serviceability. This well-loved rifle was well received by armies around the world before Mankind left Earth and Mobius finds it equally as useful. The weapon is German in origin, produced by the arms manufacturer of Heckler and Koch in 1990, but the weapon ceased mainline production into the 23rd Century, outperformed by modern mechanical advancements. However, as with all things, special models were often commissioned, sometimes whole lines for the enthusiast or historian. These G36 models were, of course, composed of modern components, but the outer shell was made to appeal to those with a taste for nostalgia. Description The G36 is a gas-operated rifle firing 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. It is a variable configuration weapon which allows it to be used as a full-length assault rifle, a shortened carbine, a squad automatic weapon, and designated marksman variants are known to exist. The weapon is made of lightweight polymer and plastics, though modern Mobian versions are likely to use stamped sheet metal for the receivers while using ventilated poly-materials for the handguard and stock. It is designed to be fired in semi-automatic as well as full automatic. It operated by a short stroke piston which allows for smoke to clear the barrel after a round is fired. In addition to this, the barrel is considered to be a free-floating design in which it does not contact the barrel in any way. This helps with heat radiation. Probably one of the more distinctive features of the G36 is the inclusion of a dual-phase scope placed near the rear of the weapon. This scope allows for basic sighting when used on the top. This is a small red dot sight which is calibrated to fire at 100 meters. The lower sight allows for higher magnification. Standard Mobian calibration is x2.5 magnification. There are two types of combat gunsights, optical and digital. Optical sights utilize numerous lenses to allow for direct viewing and does not require power to operate. The second, the digital sight, allows for x2-5 magnification dependant on the pressure of the rear stock to the shoulder. This does require power from an included battery pack within the scope which is good for 500 hours of continuous use. When depleted, the scope automatically switches to optical mode. The weapon utilizes two forms of loading and feeding - the first of which being a hand-operated charging handle which is located underneath the handguard of the weapon. This is pulled once the user is ready to load the first round into the chamber. The weapon is also able to be configured to utilize chamber locking mechanisms. Once the final round is expended from the magazine, the bolt locks back. The user then operates a bolt catch to release the mechanism and load the round into the chamber, though many users prefer the manual feeding due to reliability. Standard G36 magazines are translucent, allowing for users to check ammunition while operating the weapon at a glance. They are inserted by inserting the front first into the magazine well and rocking the rear end into a locking position. In addition, the magazine also possesses studs on the sides allowing for users to attach more magazines alongside each other. This allows the user to, conceivably as ludicrous as it seems, endless magazines alongside each other. Mobian Usage The G36 naturally seems out of place when used by Mobian operators. This has its roots with the Lost Million. In the 23rd Century, when Matthew Mobius' failed expedition arrived at the planet that would be named after him, security personnel were armed with many weapons from Earth, most notably from HK's stock. These G36 rifles were used by shipboard Marines and Security personnel. Their ease of use allowed them to be used by the then-rapidly evolved Mobians alongside Human forces. Some time between 2400 and 2700, Mobius went through a dark age believed to be caused by solar activity shorting out equipment. While rudimentary things like books and simple computers would work, allowing for the retention of knowledge from Earth, major computer systems were lost. There were those that survived the dark age, but barely. Cities like Mobotropolis were hit softly, though places like Knothole, where many manufacturing centres were, had been lost. The Mobians developed their own weaponry during this time, but it was shortly after Darwin's Plague had claimed its last Human victim, the schematics for the G36 rifle were rediscovered. The manufacturers, unaware of the history of the gun, crafted it once more, and for four hundred more years the G36 would become one of the more prominent examples of firearms among Mobius. Needless to say improvements were made during this time, but it was argued that the shape of the weapon was so iconic that they didn't have the heart to drastically alter it. Some things such as a lowered space between the carrying handle, a flattened version of the scope with the integrated red dot sight being replaced for a rail system on the roof of the weapon, stamped receiver, and some models with a straightened magazine were among the changes made during this time period. Mobians were more concerned with rebuilding their society and not in advancing their weapons technology. There was little to no need to. One additional difference in the manufacturing doctrine was that Mobian-built G36 models were separated between each others using 'Mk'. The bog-standard G36 was formally called the G36 Mk.I. The shortened version was known as the M36 Mk.II. Rather that design iteration, it was used as a classification grade. This caused some confusion for the first century of production, as manufacturers wondered what they would call newer iterations of the same system. The solution for this was that newer versions of the same model would be referred to by Greek letter. So the modern standard Mobian G36 is formally known as the G36 Mk.I Sigma. Models * G36 Mk.I (Standard model, similar to HK version, though with shorter distance between handguard and carrying handle) * G36 Mk.II (Sometimes called the G36 Mk. K - short for Kurz, meaning 'Short'. Flat-top model with Weaver-style rail for mounting optics) * G36 Mk.III (Also called the G36 DMR. Extended barrel designated marksman rifle, intended for mid to long range engagement. Chambered for full power 7.62x51mm round. Magazine is larger to accommodate the larger cartridge. Can fire in semi-auto or in two round bursts unique to this model.) * G36 MK.V (Squad Automatic Weapon. Flat top model with exposed carrying handle and quick change barrel system. Stock is spring assisted to allow for comfort while shooting. The weapon utilizes a hundred drum magazine) * G36 CIV (Civilian model. Flat top model featuring a twenty inch barrel, thumbhole stock, and ten round magazine. Fires in semi-automatic only. Trigger mechanism cannot be modified.) List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Assault Rifle Category:Mobius